


+ bet on it +

by xUnchartedDreams



Category: Christian Bible, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Christianity, Free Verse, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xUnchartedDreams/pseuds/xUnchartedDreams
Summary: “In the name of all that is righteous, noble, and true— I WILL become the King of Kings. I WILL become LORD.”AKA: The protagonist takes her rightful place.
Kudos: 1





	+ bet on it +

Author’s Note: The anime Revolutionary Girl Utena follows a girl’s quest to become the Image of Perfection.  If this isn’t religious symbolism at its finest, then I don’t know what is.

Also, this AMV served as the inspiration for the title: (Sending two links in case one doesn’t work)

<https://youtu.be/DOIn2QodfGE>

[https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DOIn2QodfGE&feature=youtu.be](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DOIn2QodfGE&feature=youtu.be)

* * *

Such a fool are you 

For thinking I’d play the role of your princess 

Fool! 

I slice through your pestilence through My Father’s Word 

I seize the riches of this world through action 

Do you know what a true King is? 

Do you know, what sacrifice truly is? 

Do you know? 

* * *

Author’s note: I dedicate this piece to my own prince. Because I _will_ become a prince one day, I swear. Because I love my prince who saved me with His works, so, so, much.

You know who you are. *sips cocoa*


End file.
